Hulls
Hull Research Hulls are researched in the Naval Lab. The following table details the requirements for unlocking each hull. The Gunboat hull is the default hull, and is unlocked when the game is first joined. Ship Rank Each ship rank grants that ship a percent increase of firing rate and turning speed. The amount of experence points needed for a ship to advance from one rank to the next is dependent on the type of ship. Experience points needed to be promoted (uncertain values marked with "?"): These numbers can be found in the refit/scrap menu for the hull. Hulls Hulls, along with Armor are the two products researched by the Naval Lab. There are twelve different hulls currently available to research, with each one progressively more capable and slower than the last, excluding the Seawolf and the Submarines which serve as niche or speciality ships (the Hammerhead is more capable but also faster than the Floating Fortress). If a fleet is damaged you can repair it in the Dock. Gunboat The gunboat is the first type of hull the player will have access to build when they start the game. It is a light and fast ship best used for scouting due to its speed and limited weapons and armor. Skirmisher The Skirmisher hull is the first hull a player may unlock, and is described as a "lightly armored corvette". The Skirmisher is featured on the loading screen for Battle Pirates. Best used as an "armoured' scout. Skirmishers are a good early on replacement for the Gunboat, able to use much heavier weapons and armor. They are used mostly up until players have researched the Longship, (and switched to using only Longships thereafter). They do, however make good scouts, resource stealers and probe ships alongside Gunboats, even at much higher player levels. They can also be used as flagships for fleets composed of much larger ships, masking the true intent of a fleet, baiting players into attacking the fleet looking for an easy kill. Longship The Longship hull is the second hull a player may unlock, and is described as a "highly mechanized frigate". The Longship is the first hull to have more than one Weapon Slot and one Armor Slot, and also the first one to have Special Slots. Best used to destroy weak scouts or as the next step from Skirmishers. Marauder The Marauder hull is the third hull a player may unlock, and is described as a "heavily armored cruiser". The Marauder's shape appears to be heavily based upon the Longship's, with the addition of 2 outriggers on each side. This hull is best used in attacks of important locations that are averagly armed. This is the second ship hull that has a Special Item slot and the last ship to receive an Evade bonus. Predator Submarine Lighweight hull that can submerge itself underwater for a period of time. Great for sneak fleet attacks. This ship is refitable, can only be equiped with underwater weapons and can fire both surfaced and submerged. While the sub is submerged it is invulnerable to ship weapons (except missles when used with laser targetting) and invisible when far enough away. By carefully controlling a sub it is possible to defeat much stronger fleets. NB: The Predator Submarine cannot be a fleet flagship, so you cannot make fleets consisting purely of Predator Submarines. The Predator Submarine takes 4 seconds to repair 1 point of health, instead of just 1. Due to this, it's recommended you don't put armor on it. Battle Barge The Battle Barge (BB) hull is the sixth hull a player may unlock, and is described as a "gigantic barge". BB is the first surface-ship able to "refit", allowing a player to customize the weapon, special,and armor slots as he/she unlocks selections in the naval and weapon labs as the player sees fit. Leviathan The Leviathan (Levi) hull is the seventh hull a player may unlock, and is described as a "battleship". The Leviathan appears to be to the Battle Barge as the Marauder is to the Longship. Stalker Submarine Similar to the Predator Submarine the Stalker Submarine is a larger submarine hull with space for surface and underwater weapons as well as having more special, weapon and armor slots. This hull will also be invisible to enemy during battle until the hull surfaces. It is the eleventh hull to be unlocked. Seawolf The Seawolf is the eighth hull to be unlocked. It's described as a "fast and powerful destroyer". Floating Fortress The Floating Fortress hull is the tenth hull a player may unlock, and is described as "The largest ship on the high seas." Being the most capable hull, a Floating Fortress hull can take over a week to build, depending on how it is equiped (a basic unarmored unit with small weapons can be built in about three days). Because a fleet takes 500% of it's cargo in a base attack, a fleet of five FFs can take just over 28,000,000 in resources. Hammerhead The Hammerhead is the twelfth and final hull the player may unlock. Although it holds less cargo than the FF, it can hold more equipment than any other Forsaken hull. In other ways however, its very close to the FF. Event Reward Hulls These hulls were rewarded after events. Hammerhead Rewarded to captains who looted the most resources in his/her sector during the Revenge Raid event. The strongest ship compared to any other. Recommended for attacking maximized guarded fleets. Variant A was awarded to sector winners of Revenge Raid I. Variant B to sector winners of Revenge Raid II. They are almost identical except for combat, map and turn speed. On January 12, the Hammerhead hull became available for everyone. The winners of the Revenge Raids get to keep the prize hulls with the unique paint-jobs. The other players will can get the Hull, but without the paint-jobs and with slightly downgraded stats. Hammerhead Variant A was made available again for players who traded in 5m points for this hull during Base Invaders VI. Battleship This hull was given as a reward to the top resource collector during the Revenge Raid IV - Draconian Domination. It was made available again for players who traded in 5m points for this hull during Base Invaders VI. Battlecruiser This hull was rewarded to the top resource collector during Revenge Raid III - Hull Heist event. It was made available again for players who traded in 2.5m points for this hull during Base Invaders VI. Dreadnought Rewarded to the top 4 captains per sector who destroyed the most bases/fleets in Base Invaders I. Sea Scorpion This hull was rewarded to sector winners of Base Invaders II. On May 25, 2012, a regular version of this hull was made available to research; however, with reduced armor and speed as well as lacking the Raid colours. It can be research in the naval lab (under hulls on the second page).. Barracuda This hull was rewarded to anyone achieving 22 million points in Base Invaders 3. It's the strongest submarine in the game. G This hull, which appeared to be forged from 2 ships (more specifically KIXEYE's player rejected new ship designs ) & a highly modified 'oil rig' structure, was rewarded to anyone achieving 22 million points in Base Invaders IV. It's an insanely strong base defending ship. It has a ballistic bonus range of 39%. Making thud cannon 4 with Hardened Barrels 3 a 92 range weapon. It is worth to be noted, that the Floating Fortress are no longer "the largest ship on the high seas", & that the Draconian's Dreadnought are no longer invincible with the arrival of this monster . 08:32, August 1, 2012 (UTC)08:32, August 1, 2012 (UTC)08:32, August 1, 2012 (UTC)08:32, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Strike Cruiser This Hull was rewarded to anyone achieving 22 million points in Base Invaders V. The experimental ship for Light Cruiser Destroyer This Hull was rewarded to anyone trading in 250k points for it in Base Invaders VI. Light Cruiser This Hull was rewarded to anyone trading in 500k points for it in Base Invaders VI. Interdictor This Hull was rewarded to anyone trading in 7.5m points for it in Base Invaders VI. The harbringer others, it strikes fear at any submarines in the hands of an experienced player. Mercenary Fleet Mercenary Fleets are gained by your friends on Facebook who also play the game and have chosen to send you a free gift. The option to send free gifts tab can be found at the top left of the game console. You can deploy one Mercenary Fleet every 12 hours and it lasts for 12 hours. Mercenary Fleets utilize only the technology and hulls you have researched (Three ships of your highest hull* and 2 ships of you second highest*). *Subs and Sea Wolfs are excluded from Mercenary fleets